The present invention is directed to a modular air-water camera drone. More particularly, it relates to a drone capable of use in air or water mediums, which includes an array of camera-lights configured for capturing 360°×360° views during operation. Such invention has utility in real-time exploration, as well as, live streaming or video capture for virtual reality (VR).
Accordingly, there is a need for a camera drone that addresses these shortcomings and provides improved functionality. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.